Heiji Hattori
|image = Infobox - Heiji Hattori.jpg |english name = Harley Hartwell |japanese name = 服部 平次 |romanized name = Hattori Heiji |other names = Detective Of The West Dark Skinned Man |age = 17 |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♂ Male |height = 177 cm (5'9.6") |weight = 61 kg (134 lbs) |blood type = Unknown |occupation = Kaihou Academy Student Kendo Practitioner Detective |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Heizo Hattori (Father) Shizuka Hattori (Mother) |manga debut = Chapter 92 |anime debut = Episode 48 |keyhole number = Volume 10 |chapters = 188 |episodes = 87 |movies = 9 |ovas = 7 |specials = 4 |openings = 30 |closings = 5 |japanese va = Ryo Horikawa Kumiko Higa (Child) |english va = Kevin Connolly |drama actor = Tori Matsuzaka }} a Famous High School Detective who is also known as the "Detective Of The West" '(東 の 探偵, ''Nishi No Tantei) and the childhood friend and the romantic interest of Kazuha Toyama, is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Heiji is the Son of Heizo Hattori a Police Superintendent of the Osaka Prefecture Police and his Wife Shizuka Hattori in which Heiji wanted to become a Detective and spent most of his childhood looking for lost cats in his neighborhood, He also became skilled in Kendo during the time At one point Heiji had had the unfortunate idea of locking himself and his Childhood friend Kazuha Toyama together with a set of old handcuffs which had no key to unlock it when they playing cop and robber as a result they involuntarily had to spend time together even on some rather intimate occasions such as going to bathroom together until the cuff was finally taken off As a reminder of this closeness and for good luck, Kazuha fashioned two identical lucky charms, each incorporating a chain link from the cuffs, which she and Heiji have been wearing ever since. Appearance Heiji has dark brown, spiky hair and dark skin, Heiji stated that he inherit his dark skin from his grandfather and his eyes are normally dark green in the anime but are drawn as blue in the manga. He is an avid baseball fan and is often seen wearing a baseball cap. Personality Even while solving a case, Heiji tends to be lighthearted and good-humored, preferring to work through it with a grin on his face. He is a big fan of baseball, and is most of the time shown wearing an Osaka cap, to support the local Osaka baseball team. Despite him knowing the value and necessity of remaining calm in the face of a crime, Heiji tends to be impulsive at times, which tends to cloud his judgement a little. He's also known to be extremely protective of those he values as close friends, and tries hard to keep them out of harm. There were several instances where he'll tell Kazuha to stay out of cases, simply because he's afraid of her getting hurt. Furthermore, he's pretty much always watching Shinichi's back, and does whatever he can to not only keep the boy safe, but to keep his identity under cover. Canon Plot Overview '''Conan Arc Sherry Arc Vermouth Arc Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc Kir Arc Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies OVAs TV Specials Special Manga Trivia *Heiji Hattori's Full Name comes from the Fictional Edo Period Police Detective Zenigata Heiji '''and Famous Samurai & Ninja '''Hattori Hanzou. **Heiji Hattori's Family Name "Hattori" (服部) may have also come from Inspector Hattori 'from the Japanese TV Series ''Tantei Monogatari. *Heiji Hattori's Vehicle is a '''Light Green Motorcycle. *Heiji Hattori and Kazuha Toyama, throughout the series, often appear in long cases setting in isolated and remote locations. *Heiji's Favorite Author is Ellery Queen. *Heiji Hattori is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Detectives Category:Hattori Family Category:Kaihou Academy Students Category:Martial Arts Practitioners